


Welcome Home

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Alex and Charlie get their first apartment together.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you ready?"

"Are you ready?" Alex asks calmly, a smile on his face and his hand in Charlie's, squeezing lightly.

Charlie looks like he's about to explode right there, shaking from either excitement or anxiousness, Alex can't quite tell. He nods quickly and squeezes Alex's hand back. "Definitely."

Alex lifts the keys to the apartment and with surprisingly steady hands, unlocks the door and pushes it open.

It's empty — That's to be expected of course, it being a new apartment and all. They walk around the rooms together as if it's a place they've never seen before (They have, twice. Once for the viewing and then for a second viewing just to make sure.).

They stop in the living room and stand together in silence for a few minutes. Charlie speaks up first, turning to Alex with the widest smile on his face.

"Welcome home," He says, laughing as if he can't quite believe what's happening. 

Alex steps into Charlie's arms and hugs him tight before leaning up to kiss him. "Welcome home."


End file.
